


缠绵不休

by verderblich



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Naga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: I didn't create this. This amazing fan art is created by Megaseed and I'm just one published this on AO3 for her. If you like her brilliant art, please leave a kudos on twitter. Here's the link to her Twitter account. https://twitter.com/RickxmortySeedsShe also wants me to thank futagogo for creating an awesome work according to her fan art! She did a translational of futagogo's work and let me look through and edit it.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	缠绵不休

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160143) by [futagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo). 



> I didn't create this. This amazing fan art is created by Megaseed and I'm just one published this on AO3 for her. If you like her brilliant art, please leave a kudos on twitter. Here's the link to her Twitter account. https://twitter.com/RickxmortySeeds  
> She also wants me to thank futagogo for creating an awesome work according to her fan art! She did a translational of futagogo's work and let me look through and edit it.

半蛇人Rick惬意地躺在在被太阳晒热的岩石上，计划着他的下一餐。大鹏蛋似乎是个不错的选择。东部悬崖上的迁徙来的鸟群正处于繁殖期，一颗蛋就能满足他接下来两周的需求。他现在出发，还能在夜幕降临之前回来。

不过在此之前，他还要先解决这个正在他阴茎上不断扭动的娇小麻烦。

Rick的双手懒洋洋地搭在Morty的屁股上，隔几秒用尖锐的爪子敲着那不断扭动的屁股上的鳞片，而Morty气喘吁吁，努力用自己的泄殖腔吞下Rick的阴茎。平时这个腔道不比Rick的拇指大多少，现在却被两根粗壮的肉柱被拉伸到了极致。带着小孔的薄膜已经无法承受更多，努力适应被紧紧地箍住的那对搏动着的光滑性器。

这不是他们第一次做爱，可是每次莫蒂紧致的泄殖腔都需要耐心的扩张，而Rick的耐心往往供不应求。当Rick看着Morty在他身上笨拙地，或者说毫无进展地上下摸索时，他罕见地开始了回忆。

自Morty首次溜进Rick的领地以来，已经过去了一个月，一切的开端只是因为Morty想偷一些强大阿尔法的半蛇人气味。但是这是个愚蠢的不可能实现的幻想。仅仅是强大的气味无法改变莫蒂的面貌。他瘦小的身体仅有Rick一半长，淡黄色的鳞片和羸弱的嘶嘶声毫无威胁力，着使得他矮小的身材和弱小的气味使他在半蛇人群体中的日子很是艰难，逼得他去寻求那不可能的解决方案。

很可惜，Rick并不是什么慷慨的人。他连自己的气味都不愿意分享与人。

尽管身形瘦小，Morty的体温还是让他无所遁形。被太阳晒得暖呼呼的身体唤醒了沉睡的老半蛇人，只是一瞬，Rick就抓住了这个未遂的小偷。如果不是别的东西引起了Rick的注意，他本就会直接绞死Morty。

Rick掐住入侵者的脸将他拽得更近，打量着对方金色的眼睛和鳞片。不得不说这小东西长得挺可爱，想让人吃掉他那种的可爱。对于雄性蛇人来说，Morty散发的气息过分鲜美，有种水果跟酒的气息令人愉悦。Rick的舌尖在对方下巴上舔过，尝到了Morty的气味，这味道唤醒了Rick脑海里沉睡已久的本能，对于交配的渴望，虽然——

现在，rick开始对当初自己有这么荒谬的想法嗤之以鼻。

几十年前Rick就退出了繁琐的交配游戏，不与任何同类相伴他独自一人占据一方领土，无拘无束地过着自己的生活。回避同类也被同类所回避，但Morty的到访破坏了这一现状。尽管Morty笨拙莽撞又天真，但Rick还是被他的某种特质所打动，不知怎么的Morty能够温暖Rick冰冷的心脏。当Morty想着自己死期将至，认命的时候，Rick致命的缠绕开始变得缠绵，他的两根粗长滴着水的阴茎从腹部的裂缝探出来。

那一天Rick给Morty上了一个残忍的课，但至少他给了Morty想要的信息素，虽然不是以Morty期望的方式。

想到这里Rick闷哼了一声，他的阴茎因两人第一次交配的回忆将Morty撑得更满。Morty生涩得堪比白纸，可是他顺从服帖，坐在Rick身上时腰肢奋力地上下起伏，也带给Rick了足够的快感。R释放一次之后，Rick便放走了Morty。他以为这次露水情缘会就此结束。

但令Rick惊讶的是，即使上次留下的淤青还没褪去，Morty这小偷又回到了案发地。Rick再强暴了他，这次更粗暴。上次他只将一根阴茎塞进Morty体内，可是对方似乎没有吸取教训，那两根总会让他一瘸一拐回去的时候学到什么。

Rick已经忘了他们俩交合过多少次，但似乎都没有什么区别。Morty总会回到他的洞穴来，身上的气味暗示着渴望和情欲。他们之间的交缠几乎成了惯例，成了一种Rick无意识地参与的仪式。

思绪回到当下， Rick阴茎根部终于撞上Morty泄殖腔的入口。小蛇人如卸重负的叹息里夹杂着渴望，而Rick不耐烦地嘶嘶吐着蛇芯。

Rick两根粗长的肉茎完全埋在了Morty体内。这个包裹他的穴口湿热紧致，让他忍不住想要大开大合地抽插。这冲动难以平息，但Rick从来不是屈服于本能的人。毕竟他能够掌控自己想要的一切，而现在他想要Morty骑在自己身上扭动，用Rick的阴茎不住地操着自己。

“快点。”他嘟囔道，搭在Morty屁股上的手狠狠地拍了下去。

这一巴掌想必比他预期的要大力了一些，因为下一个瞬间Rick发现自己的性器更深地埋入Morty的穴内。他以前都不知道自己还能进去几寸。极致快感窜过他的大脑，令人窒息的愉悦与紧绷让他浑身打了个激灵。Rick大脑一时陷入了空白，而Morty困惑地呻吟出声。他尾巴尖处的肌肉痉挛，肉穴蠕动着又把Rick的肉柱吞进了几厘米。

Rick刚刚突破了Morty泄殖腔深处的括约肌——那是本不该被进入的部分——Rick眨了眨眼回过神低头看向小蛇还在颤抖的腹部。Morty的肚子上出现了一个不自然的隆起，还在随着他的心跳搏动，仿佛孕育了一个生命。

仿佛孕育了一个蛋。

那块突出的小腹让rick心里波涛汹涌。多年的独居生活和反抗身体交配的硬性需求让Rick大脑中的蛇的本性被压抑得难以察觉，但在这一刻Rick理智全无。低沉地嘶嘶出声，他翻身将身上的小蛇压倒在地。

Rick不再想交合了，他要交配。

两人从岩石上滚到森林的草地上，柔软的草地垫在他们身下，树荫和凉爽的风拂过Rick的鳞片，令人发狂的情欲却在他体内燃烧。他伸出舌头舔着Morty的脸颊，闻到的性荷尔蒙叫嚣着繁殖的冲动，蓝色和黄色的身体纠缠着难舍难分，Morty纤细的身姿与Rick交缠。Rick双手压着Morty的手腕，将浑身的重量压在他瘦弱的身上，性荷尔蒙跟气味让他头晕目眩但内在的冲动指引着他的动作。他快速而凶猛的撞击，抽插，肏得嫩穴内的肉膜翻出，又随着插入重新塞回体内，近乎残忍而无尽的起伏一下下插入不可能的深度。

恍惚之间Rick隐隐听到Morty喘息呻吟着让他停下。眼泪大颗大颗地从他金黄色的眼中滑落，叉状的舌头在柔软的双唇中滑动。他的声音几乎和他的气味一样甜腻，响亮的呻吟挑逗着Rick的神经，让他难以把持住射精的冲动，他撕咬着Morty的嘴唇，将细碎的声音堵在口中，舌头细细的舔弄着口腔黏膜每一个角落，品尝着Morty甜美的味道。

不知过去了多久，他们难舍难分的纠缠着。性荷尔蒙包裹着皮肤的每一寸，空气中都弥漫着性的味道，每次呼吸都让现实的轮廓变得模糊不清，除了彼此以外的所有东西都消失殆尽，他们之间只剩下交合，只剩下摩擦。

Morty无力支撑着头，被吻得不接下气，胸口像垂死的小鸟一样上下起伏，每一次呼吸都将Rick的味道灌入肺腑，头晕目眩着被Rick占据了整个头脑。他自己香甜的气息和Rick的气味混合在一起，对Rick来说像酒一样让他迷醉。

终于他们到达了高潮，Rick整个身体绷紧起来，每一块肌肉都像岩石一般坚硬，死死地缠着Morty，力道大得几乎要把他碾碎；高潮的快感像闪电一般在他的体内炸开，布满经脉的阴茎在Morty已经充血肿胀不堪负重的甬道里膨胀，射出大量精液。

Morty战栗着承受Rick，他自己支棱着的两根肉棒颤抖着却什么也射不出来了，两人交合的部分一片泥泞，Rick和他自己的肚子上全是泼洒出来的精液，Morty躺着一句话都说不出来，唾液从嘴边滑成一条线，滴落在乳头上闪闪发亮。

Rick不经心地摇晃了两下瘫成鼻涕虫的小家伙。小家伙尾巴尖抽动一下，表示他还活着。放下心来的Rick勉强允许小蛇趴在他身上休息一会儿。脊髓升腾上来了一阵颤抖。Rick还能清晰的感觉到Morty肉壁和腔道牢牢地包覆着他的阴茎，甬道里盈满浓厚的精液从他们交合的缝隙里慢慢溢出来。如果放着不管太久这些东西最终会凝结成史莱姆一样的塞子，到时候想拔出来可就麻烦了。

尽管如此Rick还是懒得动弹，他还餍足于刚刚发生的情事，浑身舒爽地躺在森林草地上让阳光泼洒在两人身上，迷迷糊糊地想睡个午觉。狂跳的心脏慢慢平息下来，森林的声音逐渐又清晰了起来。

Rick再次想到了蛋。

大鹏蛋。他暗骂到，理智又回到主导，摆脱了信息素引起的错乱，逻辑思维归位。Rick嘲笑了一下自己，还会屈服于大脑对繁殖的渴望。Morty还安静地躺在他怀里。Rick低头凝视着他，惊叹于这么只小蛇都能让他失去理智。他抬手把Morty右耳上方的辫子缠绕在手指间，断断续续地思考着。他们这场交配不会有卵，也不会有任何后果，就只是一场打发时间的游戏而已。

Rick眼皮耷拉了下来，他打了个哈欠。只是打发时间而已。他对自己重申。Rick调整了一下姿势，让Morty温热柔软的身体绕在怀中。他呼吸着Morty的气味，在陷入沉睡之前挤出了最后一个决定：

要不今天晚餐分他一半吧。只有这一次。


End file.
